Opening the Gate
by Nature9000
Summary: Set after the movie. Roy and Riza's daughter knows something they don't know, her best friend is the son of Edward Elric. Javad Elric and Calida Mustang try to open the gate again. They succeed but something goes wrong. R&R.


Unexpected Events

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

A/N: This is set in the future, after the movie. In fact, Roy and Riza will have a child in this.

* * *

"Calida, get up," Riza said quickly. Calida turned over in her bed and groaned.

"I don't want to get up right now, mom," Calida said quietly. Riza closed her eyes and sighed.

"Get up, or I'm going to make you get out of bed. Do I have to get your father up here young lady?" Calida shrugged and climbed out of bed.

"I'm a sixteen year old girl; I should be able to sleep later than usual."

"Calida, it is noontime."

"Okay, _and_ I'm up!" Calida grabbed rushed over to her desk and unlocked a drawer, she opened the drawer to reveal the sword she uses. She loved the sword; it was flame compatible and worked great with her alchemy. She was an elemental alchemist but her best alchemy was flame, she rarely used the others. Roy was often proud of her, she was the only one in the family that could cause the flames to turn blue, which meant they could become the hottest flames around. "Hey mom, has dad ever found a way to open the gate yet?"

"No, we've searched but never found a way; it's a shame that Winry is so upset."

"You'd think she'd get over Edward Elric by now, but it's understandable. I suppose if I loved a guy as much as she loved Edward Elric, I'd spend sixteen years upset over it." Calida sighed; she knew something her parents never knew. Every day around one she would leave and go hang out with her best friend; together they would try to find a way to open the gate.

"It is a shame, so do you have to go meet your friend today?"

"Yes, I don't want to be late." Riza smiled and then tapped her chin.

"How come your father and I have never met this friend of yours?" Calida shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Javad, Javad are you here?" Calida asked as she walked into a field. _"He's late again, probably out there flirting with women. I think he must know every pick up line in the book."_ Calida looked to the ground and kicked a rock. "If you don't show up today, I'm searching without you!"

"Wait!" A voice exclaimed. Calida turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground by Javad.

"Damn it!" Calida opened her eyes and blinked. Javad's face was within inches of hers. Calida blushed and then growled. "Javad Elric get your ass off of me!" Calida pushed Javad off of her and stood up. Javad chuckled and put his hands behind his head, Calida crossed her arms and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching the clouds."

"Do we really have time?"

"I think we have all the time in the world, Calida."

"Your dad may not…" Javad frowned and sat up. Calida glanced toward the side and sat down next to Javad. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

"You know…it's hard for me sometimes, Calida. I have never seen my father; I'd give anything to see him."

"Yeah, how was it your mom explained it?"

"When dad came back to this world from the other side…he and mom had some time alone. Then like the foolish bastard he was, he left her behind."

"Heh, that must run in the family if you think about it." Javad raised his eyebrow and looked over at Calida. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Dad says Ed always called his father a bastard because his father left him behind."

"Heh…like father like son. Hopefully I won't be like that."

"I don't know about that," Calida said flatly. "You flirt with every single girl known to man. Where mom says dad wanted all the military women to wear miniskirts when he became Fuhrer, you want more. Actually, dad _still_ hasn't made them wear miniskirts, I think that's mom's doing."

"Just because I like women in bikinis…"

"Yeah, you're worse off than dad."

"You don't have any hope for me, do you?" Calida laughed and stood up.

"Come on Javad, let's go. I promise we'll find a way to reopen that gate and find your dad. So, why didn't your mom ever want anyone to know about you?" Javad shrugged and stood up slowly.

"I don't know. She probably figured that people would ask too many questions and consider her a whore or a slut or something. It's pretty damn sad when you think about it." Calida and Javad walked through the meadow and came to a cave.

"Javad, I thought you hated your dad…"

"I still want to find him and talk to him. I want to know why the hell that bastard felt he had to leave my mother behind after he'd had sex with her. What reason was good enough?"

"Dad tells me it was so he could close the gate on that side of the world."

"Still, it's not a good enough reason. Why send him? He had a woman that was pregnant with his child. That damn bastard didn't stick around to even see if she _was_ pregnant! He's a coward, I bet he didn't really love mom! Hell, she tells me so much about his brother that I think he's more devoted to that person than he is to Mom." Calida unsheathed her sword and flames soon engulfed it and lit the cave.

"Dad tells me that Ed loved Winry. So, you never did tell me…why do you keep your father's last name?" Javad did not respond, instead he continued walking through the cave in silence.

"Calida, I think I finally found someone who can help open the gate."

"You did! Yes!"

"I'm not entirely sure…the guy is kind of strange, he's actually our age."

"Really, what's his name?"

"Caldor Bradley." Calida raised her eyebrow as they came to a secluded center of the room. They met up with a brown haired sixteen year old. "Hey Caldor."

"Hello Javad," Caldor said with a smile. "Finally I get to meet the lifelong best friend you've talked about so enthusiastically!" Calida blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. She was intrigued by Caldor because of his last name.

"Caldor, what's with your name?" Calida asked. Caldor turned around and grinned.

"You are right to think of the previous Fuhrer that was killed. When homunculi die, you think they just vanish, right?"

"That's the general idea, yes."

"The homunculi die but when they do the philosopher stone that was in them actually gives them a human body elsewhere. I am the son of a King Bradley and a Juliet Douglass."

"Oh…So you found a way to open the gate?"

"Yes. Javad Elric will be able to meet Edward Elric."

"So you're not evil, right? You're also not a homunculus? If you're evil, I'll have to fight you."

"No! Trust me, I'm good. The secret lies within amplifying your alchemic powers by using this drink." Caldor held up a bottle and Calida blinked.

"What is that?"

"It looks like ordinary water to me, but I got it from a supremely powerful alchemist and he said that if an alchemist drinks of this, they're alchemy is amplified. When the alchemy is amplified, they can use it to open the gate!"

"Oh, nice…" Caldor poured the drink into two cups and handed the cups to Javad and Calida.

"Really only one of you needs to do it, but you're both here, I see no reason for you not to both give it a shot." Calida shrugged and downed the drink, Javad did the same. "Crap, I have to go to the restroom! Don't do anything; I'll be back in just a minute!" Caldor ran out of the room and Calida felt her vision blur.

"Oh, my head…Javad, where are you?"

"Right here," Javad said. Calida could not tell very easily but Javad did look drunk, she herself was starting to feel pain.

"I'm not drunk am I? I can't get drunk…I've never had a drink in my life, I hate that stuff!" Calida blinked and looked at Javad.

"Hey there sexy…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Calida awoke and sat up, she groaned as she pressed her head to her forehead. "What the hell happened?" She looked around and raised her eyebrow. "Javad, where are you Javad?" She stood up and looked down her body and noticed that she was undressed. "NO!" Calida quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed herself. "Javad, Javad Elric get your ass over here now!" Calida groaned as pain shot through her head once more. Slowly she walked over toward a rock and noticed a note on it. She picked it up and saw that it was from Javad.

_Dearest Calida_

_Caldor and I apologize sincerely for what happened, I did not mean for it to happen. He didn't realize what was given to him was alcoholic, but the substance worked! The gate opened, I'm guessing it was while we were still drunk. I can finally see my dad again, Calida, no scratch that. I can finally see my dad, period. Tell my mom I love her and I've gone to see dad. As for your earlier question, mom felt it was right for me to keep his last name. I'm going to try and find a way to open the gate again, I don't know if I will be able to or not, so if not then I say goodbye. You were the greatest best friend ever!_

_Javad Elric_

"Javad's gone?" Calida felt her cheeks grow hot as tears ran down her face. "What the hell!" Calida fell to her knees and pounded the ground with her fist. Her eyes were filled with anger as she clenched her fists and let the tears hit the ground. _"Does this constitute as rape? Even if it doesn't…How dare that bastard do that with me and then leave! I was trying to save myself for marriage!"_ Calida tilted her head back in anger. "Damn you!" Calida slowly stood up and grabbed her sword. Slowly she staggered outside of the cave. She winced when she walked, she did not feel good at all. "Even if he was drunk, why did this happen?" Calida walked toward Winry's home and knocked on the door. Winry gasped when she saw Calida with tears running down her face.

"Calida, what happened?" Winry asked.

"Javad Happened, that's what." Winry noticed Calida clench her fists so she quickly let Calida enter the house.

"Tell me everything."

"Well for the better part of it, Javad opened the gate. It's closed again but Javad's with his father!"

"I see…" Winry looked down and sighed.

"Oh, and just before that both Javad and I were given what we all thought was water. It wasn't…it made us drunk and when I came to, I noticed that I was undressed." Winry gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my god…does that mean you and Javad…"

"I'm in pain, Winry…it hurts so bad right now."

"It'll be alright," Winry said as she hugged Calida. "Do you want me to call Fuhrer Mustang and his wife?" Calida nodded her head slowly. "Okay, you just relax and I'll contact them right away." Calida waited for what seemed like an eternity, after several minutes she could hear a car driving up to the house. She looked out the window and saw Roy and Riza step out of the car. She saw Winry talking to Roy, his face along with Riza's face turned to a frown and the three people started to walk toward the door. She pondered how she was going to explain why her best friend for her entire life had been a secret and what had happened in the cave. With every step Roy and Riza took, she grew more afraid but more determined, she had to tell her parents everything, no matter how painful. She clenched her fists tightly, she had actually had feelings for Javad up to this point.

"Calida dear, are you okay?" Riza asked as she walked into the house. Calida looked over at her mother and ran to her.

"What happened?" Roy asked. "Winry tells me that there was something I didn't know."

"She's right, she had a son with Edward Elric," Calida said quietly.

"Oh, I see…when was this?"

"Sixteen years ago, when Ed came back from the other world, he was kept a secret."

"Where is this boy now?"

"Gone…and with my…he's gone and I don't want to see him ever again!"

"Oh, you don't mean that," Riza said as she hugged Calida.

"Mom…I don't know how to tell you this." Calida's face became even wetter with tears and Riza frowned as the tears hit her shirt. Calida pushed herself off and wiped her tears, she needed to cook, she always cooked when she was upset. She was known to cook twenty cakes when she was upset. "Javad's gone to the other world to find his father for one thing."

"Is that what has you upset?"

"We were given this drink by one of Javad's friends. The guy thought it was safe water but it wasn't. Javad and I got drunk against our will and the next thing I remember was I was awake and on the ground. Javad and I had sex…" Riza gasped and Roy clenched his hands tightly.

"That little punk!" Roy exclaimed. "How dare he touch my daughter!"

"Roy honey, relax," Riza said quickly. "Just try to calm down, he's gone and we can't do anything about that part." Roy sighed and Riza wrapped her arms around Calida in a hug. "Calida, do you realize that you are not at fault? You were both drunk apparently and you didn't realize what you were doing."

"Mom, he left and he left a note too. He left to find his father, like that's more important. Mom…is this rape?"

"Not unless you were forced or Javad drugged you with full intent."

"Well Javad would never drug me with the intent of that in mind…Plus he was drugged unknowingly as well." Calida handed Roy and Riza the note Javad wrote and they read it with wide eyes.

"We'll have to wait and see," Roy said grimly. "In a few weeks, we will have to find out if you are indeed pregnant or not."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Javad walked through the streets of Germany with his jaw squared and one thing in mind, finding the bastard that was supposedly his father. He quickly undid his golden braid and put it up in a ponytail. He bumped into a man with brown hair. "Hey, I'm looking for Edward Elric, would you know who he is?" Javad asked with anger in his voice.

"Uh, that's my brother…"

"I'm his son, Winry Rockbell's son, Javad Elric."

"Oh Crap," Alphonse said with wide eyes. "Well…come with me then!" Al sighed and shook his head. _"Great, he looks like Ed, he probably has the same personality."_ Javad and Al walked down the streets of Germany, Al decided to break the silence. "So…how'd you get here?"

"My childhood best friend Calida helped me out. Sweet girl, very nice."

"Ah…" Al sighed and shook his head. _"I wonder just how much like Edward he is."_ Al and Javad walked into a house, Al looked around and sighed. "Edward, could you come in here please!"

"Sure, I'll be right down Al!" Ed said from an upstairs room. Ed walked down the stairs and smiled at Al. He stopped and blinked when he saw Javad, Javad looked like he did when he first saw Hoenheim. "Uh…"

"Finally I've found you, you damn bastard!" Javad exclaimed as he punched Ed in the face and knocked him to the ground. Al chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Ed slowly stood up and rubbed his face.

"This is your son," Al said with a smirk. "Winry Rockbell's son, he and his friend found a way here."

"I see," Ed said quietly.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Javad exclaimed. "YOU LEFT MY MOTHER BEHIND YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT A PREGANT WOMAN BEHIND FOR THIS WORLD!"

"Whatever happened to Calida?" Al asked as he raised his eyebrow. He suspected something more between Javad and Calida.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU GOT MOM PREGNANT AND OHH CRAP!!" Ed raised his eyebrow as Javad grabbed his jacket. "Quickly you bastard, tell me you know how to get back!"

"I-I don't know how," Ed said quietly. "If I did, I would have come back." Javad's face froze with shock and his hands loosened from Ed's jacket.

"D-Damn it…" Javad fell to his knees as his eyes grew wide with rage and anger at himself. "Goddamn it!" It was his own selfishness in wanting to find his father that he didn't think about what he had done to Calida. Javad slammed a fist into the ground and cussed once more. Ed crossed his arms and sighed, it was very much like what happened when he realized that there was a possibility Winry was pregnant and he couldn't get back. "No! Calida! Damn…" Ed walked over to Javad and placed his hand on Javad's shoulder.

"Let's talk."

**-NEW SCENE-**

A few weeks later, Calida paced the living room floor, she needed to know if she was truly pregnant. She didn't want to be but she knew she had no choice. A part of her didn't mind if she had Javad's child inside of her and another part of her was screaming like crazy that she didn't want Javad's child. She sighed and stopped pacing, she'd been holding the test result in her hand for at least two minutes and hadn't even looked at it. "I guess I better look." Calida looked over to see Roy, Riza and Winry walk into the room.

"Do you know yet, Calida dear?" Riza asked. She had to keep calm, but inside she was burning with as much rage as Roy was. She knew she couldn't lose her calm because Javad wasn't some random person to Calida. He was Calida's longtime best friend and Calida actually admitted to having feelings for him.

"Javad Elric," Roy said quietly. "If that bum ever…" Riza nudged Roy and he quickly shut up. Calida sighed, it was the moment of truth, she looked at the pregnancy results and her eyes grew wide. Tears started to fall from her cheeks as she looked up to Roy and Riza.

"Mom, Dad, I'm….pregnant." Riza gasped and quickly pulled Calida into a hug. Roy sighed and walked over to Calida. He gave her a hug and Riza pulled her back and hugged her again. Calida's eyes were wide and she wasn't paying attention to the hugs or even the words that were being given to her, if any were. She had to keep her composure, she wanted to break down and cry but she knew she couldn't, not in front of her parents or even Winry. Now she had to think of how she was going to raise a baby, she would do it and she knew no matter what, she would love that child. She would also try to raise him to be good and not hate his father if he could avoid it. She hoped one day she'd see Javad again, but somehow, she didn't think it would happen.

* * *

That's the end of the oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it, drop a review, let me know what you thought


End file.
